End of an Era
by HylianPhoenix
Summary: With the death of Ganondorf, Hyrule enters a new golden age. Tragedy, however, leaves its ruler torn when considering what wish to make on the completed Triforce. Post-TP era.


The hour of twilight. Rusl had once spoken of it as a time of sadness, of loneliness, but Link had never felt that way. Even as a young boy who had just lost his parents, twilight held a mysterious aura, a promise of quiet peace and fulfilled wishes. And as he sat high above the ground beneath the warm glow of an orange sky, a soft smile came to his lips as it always had while he watched the sun slip beneath the horizon.

It was no surprise to anyone to see the hero watching the sunset. He had done it for as long as any had known him. It had become the only time when his smile seemed undimmed by the sadness in his eyes. Though he was known as the Hero of Twilight, there were many theories about why he found such solace at what was a mournful time of day to many. Some were close to the mark, and others were very wrong. But only two people knew the entire truth of it, and both watched their father from a distance with sky blue eyes, brother and sister's hands joined between them while their light brown hair billowed in the evening breeze.

When the King of Hyrule finally slid off his seat atop the balcony railing, he gave his children a sad smile and walked over to draw them into an embrace, letting their tears darken his shoulders while he held them tightly and let his mind wander through twenty-five years of memories.

* * *

**Twenty-four years earlier**

"Really, Link, from the sheer amount of whining that escapes your lips, no one would ever suspect you to be the savior of our kingdom."

The young hero sighed theatrically and raised his gaze to the ceiling, shaking his head in submission. "You wound me, Your Highness. But I will obey you this one last time."

Zelda laughed from where she stood behind a screen, the small army of maids and seamstresses continuing their alterations to her gown and his coat despite their giggling. "You may be crowned beside me, but do not think you'll be escaping your role as my favored servant."

Link smirked fiercely at the screen that separated them, but he was beaten to a witty reply by his betrothed's head seamstress, a kind mother of four children with a fierce tongue despite her motherly disposition. "Especially when your beloved wife is one day carrying your heir, my lord. Even kings cannot escape the whims of a lady with a sore back who is up late craving exotic dishes."

Zelda blushed despite the shy smile that crossed her lips, and Link laughed aloud. He'd become use to Amaline's interjected thoughts and in fact filed them away as useful information to retain, along with the many tomes of legal procedures, history, and diplomatic lessons he'd been forced to absorb in order to become an acceptable husband to the princess. "I am not afraid, my dear lady. Nothing pleases me more than making her smile... except, perhaps, successfully avoiding her wrath."

Zelda's lips split in a grin alongside the seamstresses' as she shook her head hopelessly. In the year since she'd hesitantly accepted her council's recommendation to consider the Hero of Twilight as a potential husband, and the six months of their engagement, she couldn't deny just how much she'd come to adore his sense of humor and the way he could match her in teasing battles of wits. In the first few months they'd known each other after Ganondorf's demise, she'd seen little of him other than the quiet and determined hero who tirelessly organized hunts of the remaining monsters in the kingdom and helped in the castle's reconstruction until he finally collapsed from exhaustion at the completion of the work. She had been fond of him, and even a bit in awe and love, but determination, skill with a blade, and a strong back were hardly enough to justify considering him as a suitor, despite the knighthood she'd bestowed upon him and the bloodline of heroes that kept the more traditionalist elements of her council from objecting too strenuously.

Of course, the kingdom had soon become tranquil again, due in no small part to her own efforts, and the castle was rebuilt, leaving the worn-out hero some time to finally cease his wanderings and labors. He'd been determined to help her repair the damage to Hyrule and had insisted that as long as she had work to do, he did as well. His selflessness and concern for her well-being had touched her deeply, but with little physical work left to do other than to help train the guard force during their morning exercises, it had been hard for him to find a place at the castle. Still, he hadn't let that stop him. He'd gone to the councilors and asked how he could contribute while he allowed his body to recover, and before long he was spending twelve hours a day in the library poring over old treaties and lessons on diplomacy. Zelda had found him slumped over a book sound asleep more than once, and the sight had always put a soft smile on her face while she watched him silently.

She'd been surprised at the tears in her eyes when she waved goodbye to him as he rode Epona out of the castle gates, departing for a month-long tour around the kingdom to serve as her ambassador to the Gorons, Zoras, and Ordona Province. Cheers had erupted when he emerged into the fountain square of Castle Town, as they always did, something that had not escaped the notice of the elder councilor, Belvaur. It was he who had presented her with the idea of Link as a potential husband and king, a concept that had stunned half the council and left Zelda speechless. But he had made many valid points. He was a hero to the people, a tireless champion of the kingdom, a kind soul, and a quick study. The councilors that had objected on the basis of his common blood had quickly found themselves without an argument when Belvaur simply stated that the bloodline of the ancient Hero was as noble a lineage as any duke or count that could be considered.

But there was one final fact that had tipped the scales. Link was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and with Ganondorf's demise, the Triforce of Power, making him singularly qualified to defend the kingdom in the ancient traditions of Hylian warrior kings. Who better to rule the country than the people that held the entire Triforce between them? Some agreed wholeheartedly. Others feared handing the throne to a bearer of Power. It had been Zelda that ended the argument by stating that if nothing else, being married to the bearer of Wisdom would provide temperance should it be needed.

To say Link had been surprised when Belvaur discussed the idea with him over a glass of wine beside a roaring fire would be an understatement.

* * *

**Twenty-five years earlier**

"You think I would... I'm sorry, can you run that by me again?" Link's jaw was still hanging open, despite the many lessons in courtly behavior and diplomacy he'd been given since becoming a resident of the castle and a fixture at official ceremonies. But the aged councilor and kindly grandfather merely chuckled and refilled the hero's wine glass as he continued.

"I think you would make an excellent king and husband to the princess. Not all of the council agrees, young Link; but of course, not all of them are as wise as I am. You have the heart of a wolf and the mind of a fox, and the love of the entire kingdom." Belvaur sipped his wine, trying not to laugh at the stunned expression on Link's face and the way his wine cup threatened to slip from his fingers.

"I... well, perhaps, but Zel- I mean, the princess, why would she ever consider me as a suitor? Until six months ago, I was a goat herder, for the love of Farore!"

The councilor couldn't hide his amusement at the sight of Link's trembling hand while the goblet was carefully set on the table, and he shifted comfortably in his leather seat. "True. And six months ago, I would have been aghast at the very notion of a common boy who reeked of goat and hay being considered for even the title of baron. But you, young Link, have a way of endearing yourself to almost anyone just as much as you impress us." Belvaur set his cup down and leaned forward with his forearms on his knees, hands clasped while he gazed earnestly at the stunned young warrior. "A year ago you had never been outside of Ordona. You had never been in combat. You knew nothing of the other races, diplomacy was saying 'please' and 'thank you', and you didn't know the difference between a fork with three tines and one with four. And now?" Belvaur opened his hands and shrugged, smiling. "Now you've returned from successfully negotiating treaties and trade agreements with our neighbors, you shamed all of us on the dance floor and put a smile on the princess' lips, and you've transformed the guard force from a collection of slovenly drunks into a host of proud warriors. If that isn't a fine start, I have no idea what is." The councilor's keen green eyes didn't miss the thoughtful tightness of the blue orbs across from him and he leaned back in his chair again with a grin. "Besides, I saw you practically singing to yourself earlier when you walked in the garden after escorting the princess to her chambers."

Making the Hero of Twilight blush rated high on his list of career accomplishments, and when he'd spotted the princess and the warrior sharing their first kiss in the garden two weeks later, he'd uncorked a bottle of wine that had been a gift from a joyous king twenty-one years earlier in celebration of the birth of Hyrule's princess.

* * *

**Twenty-three years earlier**

"He's beautiful, Zelda," Link murmured as he held his newborn son in his arms, the infant swaddled in blankets and sleeping contentedly after the stress of birth had been soothed by his mother's breast and her soft voice. The queen of Hyrule smiled wearily while she sipped at another glass of water and snuggled more comfortably back into the mound of pillows that her maids had arranged behind her.

"Yes, he is. I may even forgive you for all the pain I had to endure to give you an heir." Her blue eyes twinkled at him with that mischief she kept hidden from everyone else, and as always, he smiled wide at the sight as he carefully reclined beside her, his son cradled in his arms.

"Considering I fought dozens of the worst monstrosities in Hyrulian history to give you your kingdom back, I'd prefer to consider us even, my lady." He carefully passed his son to his mother, whose mischievous smiled morphed into something joyous while she gazed at the little nose and scrunched face.

"Very well, my love. We're even... until our next child is born." She ran a fingertip gently over the soft cheek of her baby, watching little lips open and close in reflex.

"Oh no," he whispered, laughing quietly. "If another child means I must catch another twenty pounds of reekfish and convince Yeto to make that soup again, I'm sleeping in the dungeons for the rest of my life." He grinned at the look she shot him and leaned over to press his lips to her cheek.

She rolled her eyes at the placating kiss but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "I never asked you to do that. And the councilors were horrified that the king went off with only Ashei by his side just to satisfy my cravings."

It was his turn to smirk and roll his eyes at that reminder, but the bedroom door opened quietly and he turned to see Uli peering in with a smile. With much of the castle's old staff gone following Zant's takeover, either killed or fled, there were few familiar faces that Zelda truly felt comfortable with. Link had asked Uli on one of his trips to Ordon if she would be willing to assist the queen as her pregnancy progressed, and the sweet woman had been all too happy to oblige. Colin had been excited at the prospect of taking a 'vacation' in the castle, and so Rusl had grudgingly given his blessing for them to spend a few months out of Ordon. Of course, the swordsman spent most of his time in Castle Town to be by their side, regardless.

"Do you want me to put him in his crib so you can sleep?" Uli whispered as she stepped up quietly beside the bed. Zelda looked torn, but she was drained from the ordeal of labor. Nodding, she carefully passed their son to Uli's gentle arms, and the mother of two beamed down at her adopted nephew's child while she bore him into the next room to lay him down.

When the door clicked softly shut behind Uli a minute later, Link dimmed the oil lamp beside the bed and smiled down at his tired wife, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. Her blue eyes still sparkled up at him as she patted the bed beside her, and he lay down on his side, entwining the fingers of a hand with hers atop her now-smaller belly. There were a hundred things he wanted to say to her at that moment: words of thanks, of love, his faith in her as a queen and a mother, but despite the education he'd received in the castle library and at Zelda's hands, his mouth opened and closed fruitlessly a couple of times. She looked greatly amused at that, like she always did when he found himself struggling to express himself. "Well? Spit it out already, my handsome goat herder."

His mouth closed and drew into another smirk, opening a moment later to speak the first thing that came to mind. "I think they were just horrified that I went off alone with a woman."

Zelda laughed aloud and closed her eyes, shaking her head. The mental image of the tough warrior woman giving a lecherous king with wandering hands a sharp backhand brought mirthful tears to her eyes while Link grinned and kissed her forehead. Minutes later, when her amusement had faded and her eyes drifted shut in her husband's embrace, a sleepy murmur broke the silence. "Let's name him Daphnes... after my father."

Link smiled in the dark and nuzzled her cheek with his lips before he lay his head back down, whispering. "Perfect."

That one simple word was the most fitting description of his life at that moment.

* * *

**Twenty years earlier**

Nothing in all of his trials as a hero or a king prepared him for the expression on Uli's face when she walked into his private study stained with blood and blinking back tears. And for all his courage, all his power, there was nothing he could do as he clutched Zelda's hand while he knelt at her bedside, sobbing and pressing her cooling palm to his cheek.

_ "Don't cry, my love," she said while she weakly brushed her fingertips over his jaw and the short beard he'd grown. She struggled to speak, her once-crystal blue eyes unfocused and blinking slowly while she gazed up at him. "I'll... always be with you. In the face... of your daughter. And... in your heart."_

_ He gazed down at her hand while she slowly moved it to his chest, laying her palm over his heart while the three pieces of the Triforce glowed brightly. But hers began to fade, its rich gold dying out even as he begged her not to leave him. He released her limp hand and cradled her face in his palms, but her eyes were closed and her final breath slowly left her while he watched helplessly, his shoulders wracked with sobs._

He was only vaguely aware of his newborn daughter's faint cries, of Rusl's hand on his shoulder. His grief poured out of him for what felt like hours while his wife's hand cooled in his own, but he wouldn't, couldn't let her go. For almost five years they'd been inseparable except when duty required it, two halves of a whole. The Triforce seemed to resonate almost happily when they were in each other's embrace, but it was silent while the king cried for his lost love.

Night fell, but even Rusl and Uli's combined efforts couldn't tear him away. They left in silence and embraced tightly outside the bedroom, the faint sound of their adopted son's sobs reaching their ears.

He had left Belvaur to act as regent while Rusl and Uli looked after his children. He'd tried to perform his duties as king and father, but the ache in his heart had left him unable to concentrate. He'd barely eaten, barely slept, and his beard had grown unkempt and his skin sallow. The gardens that had been Zelda's solace were nothing but painful reminders and the castle walls seemed to close in on him. Only one idea came to mind, but when it did, he'd immediately given the elder councilor instructions and had departed on Epona, refusing any guards. At twilight he found himself slipping off his loyal mount's back and dropping heavily to a seat on the bank of Ordon Spring while he buried his face in his hands and let his grief pour out once more.

The moon and stars shone brightly when he finally opened his eyes, but it wasn't their light that had forcibly yanked him out of his bittersweet memories. To his shock, the back of his hand was glowing, but it wasn't the actions of Courage and Power that so bewildered him: beside them, Wisdom was glowing as well.

'In your heart' were his wife's last words to him. Only then did he fully grasp the significance of them, staring at the completed Triforce that dwelled inside him. The golden power of the Goddesses, that granted the wishes of whoever touched it...

* * *

**One week earlier**

In the deepest, most isolated section of the moonlit garden, young Daphnes and Zelda stared at their father, jaws fallen open in shock at the previous hour's revelations.

"But if it would grant you your wish, why didn't you...?"

Link smiled sadly at his daughter from his seat on what had been his wife's favorite bench. His children had often sat upon a blanket spread out on the grass, looking up at their father while he told them one of hundreds of stories. That night, however, he had told them one they had never before heard, one that finally released the burdens on his heart. "One wish," he said softly. "Only one."

Despite being bereft of what had often been the inheritance of Hyrule's princesses, his beautiful daughter possessed her mother's keen intellect and gentle wisdom. Her crystal blue eyes softened in understanding. "And... you couldn't choose Mother over Hyrule."

Link bowed his head, his smile vanishing entirely. "Yes, I could. I very nearly did. Every day for the past twenty years, I almost have."

The expressions of shock on their faces made him smile faintly, for he knew exactly what they were thinking. His son, who had thrown himself into his education and his preparations for one day taking the throne, was astounded that his father had delayed wishing for the benefit of the kingdom and had instead been debating fulfilling a selfish wish for two decades. And his daughter, though she possessed Zelda's understanding and wisdom, was amazed that her father had managed to live with the sadness in his heart for twenty years instead of returning his wife and Hyrule's queen to his side. Each time he'd gazed upon them as they grew, he'd found himself leaning toward one wish or the other, but the war never ended. It was a constant weight upon his soul but as night began to fall he could stare into the setting sun and find a brief respite, escaping into his memories of a simpler time. Often, the knowledge that he _could_ see her again if he wished it was enough to ease the torment in his heart.

"Has something changed, father?"

Daphnes' quiet voice brought him out of his memories and he gazed at his son while his customary faint, sad smile returned. "Yes. I made my wish yesterday." The simplicity of his statement made them both blink with widened blue eyes, but they only stared and waited for him to elaborate. Chuckling quietly, he slid off the bench to sit in front of them, taking one of their hands in each of his while he gazed between them. "You've both heard the rumors and reports of monsters returning, of the rivers beginning to slow and the fires that have been spreading." They nodded, but said nothing. "Well... tomorrow you will hear new reports. Everything will be returning to normal. The ancient cycle that began with Demise and continued with Ganondorf has ended. That was my wish."

Link watched as his son and daughter traded a look of relief, but they still looked rather stunned. It reminded him of when Zelda had gently poked fun at him for a similar expression after they'd heard some convoluted, confusing piece of law proposed by one of the council. The memory made him smile while his children returned their eyes to him.

"So... there will be no more wars? No more great catastrophes?" Of course it was Daphnes who asked. A fine king he would make... if only he would find a wife who would thaw him out a little. Not that the stoic young man ever listened to such recommendations. Once more Link lamented that his son had grown up emulating a widower with an entire kingdom on his shoulders, but he couldn't deny the pride he felt.

"Nothing on such a grand scale, perhaps. But there will always be disasters and travesties, and you must always be prepared to respond to them." Link slipped his hands from theirs and rubbed a fingertip over the greying hair that concealed his chin. "And I do hope you are prepared, because you take the throne next week." The look of shock on his son's face made him grin. Despite being known as The Sad King or The Widower King or whatever it was they called him those days, he'd retained his mischievous streak, even if it made far fewer appearances over the previous twenty years.

"Next... but father, you're..." The confusion on Zelda's beautiful face twisted into fear and she leaned forward to grip his hand between hers desperately. "Father, please tell us you're not sick!"

His grin softened to a warm smile and he lifted her hand to press his lips to the back of her silk glove, inherited from her mother. "I'm quite well, precious. But every wish has its consequences... and its rewards." There they were again, those expressions of confusion accompanied by narrowed blue eyes. Were these _really_ his children? He grinned again at the thought. Well, he supposed he had an unfair advantage with the Triforce of Wisdom residing in him.

"What... what consequences?" Daphnes asked hesitantly.

"And what rewards?" Zelda inquired with a note of excitement.

Link gazed up at the last remnants of the sun's orange glow low on the horizon and smiled softly. "With the ending of the cycle, it is time for the Triforce and the Master Sword to leave this world. They are no longer needed, and the Sacred Realm awaits them." He gazed between them and took his son's hand in his left while his right retained its grip on his daughter's. "As your mother waits for me."

* * *

**One day earlier**

While the stars twinkled overhead and the torches that lined the gate of the palace burned fiercely, the king of Hyrule held his sister's hand tightly, fighting the sting in his eyes. Hers fell freely, staining the fabric on his shoulder dark, but he saw the bittersweet smile on her pink lips while she watched her father greeting the crowd that gathered just beyond the gates. His crown of silver was replaced by a floppy green cap, worn but lovingly stitched up with countless repairs, as was the green tunic beneath it. Beside him, Epona looked much the same, old and nearing the end of her days, but her head lifted proudly as it always had while she walked alongside her oldest friend as he said his goodbyes to his former subjects. Many wept, and countless others bowed and gave him their thanks and well wishes., For many of them it was the first time they'd seen nothing but warmth in his smile. He was the Hero of Twilight again, not The Sad King who had ruled alone with quiet strength for twenty years, refusing all recommendations to find another wife to govern beside him.

Before the crowd could close in behind him and block their view, their father turned around one final time and smiled at his children, raising his hand in the familiar wave he'd always given them as children when he departed their rooms after tucking them in at night. Daphnes and Zelda returned the gesture, and when their father dropped his hand and turned around to be swallowed up by the crowd, they found each other in a tight embrace as the young king finally let his tears fall.

* * *

**Present**

"Well, girl, this is it. I'd take you with me, but the Triforce didn't say anything about horses." Link rubbed Epona's muzzle with a soft smile while she nickered quietly. Despite her age, she'd always been a lively horse. At least until they reached Ordon Village and the woman who would take care of her. By the sign at the foot of the tree house that now bore Colin's name instead of Link's, Ilia watched the old friends' goodbye with tears in her green eyes. It had been twenty-five years since her friend had let her down as gently as he could when he informed her of his engagement to the queen, and she'd seen the happiness in his eyes. But until he told his story to his old friends the previous night Ilia hadn't known just how deep his feelings ran, even twenty years after his wife's death. The revelation of his possession of the Triforce and the fate that awaited the ancient creations of the goddesses was even more stunning. As was the knowledge of where his final journey would take him.

"Your M... Link... I promise I'll take good care of her."

He turned toward his oldest friend and smiled softly while he patted Epona's nose. "I know. I would have left her in your care when I moved to the palace, but she would have none of it." Turning back to Epona, he skillfully dodged a nudge of her snout and chuckled softly. "It took me far too long to realize how blessed I've been to have such incredible friends."

Ilia turned to gaze back at the path that led to the village, biting her lip. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to them? I mean... you're not just going off on a journey. You're... leaving. Forever."

Link released Epona's nose and held out a hand, and Ilia stepped forward hesitantly to take it before he drew her into a warm hug and whispered with closed eyes. "I said everything I needed to last night. No more sad goodbyes. I left my children with tears in their eyes; I won't do that to everyone else. They already know how I feel about them all."

Ilia sniffled but laughed softly despite herself. "But here you are making _me_ go through a sad goodbye. I swear, you exist just to torture me."

"What are friends for?" That familiar note of his mischief was in his voice, one she hadn't heard in a very long time. One that made her laugh alongside him as they slowly drew apart and took each other's hands while he smiled softly at her. "You're my oldest friend, Ilia. I'm sorry we haven't seen more of each other, but you've always had a place in my heart along with everyone else in Ordon. Will you tell them that for me?"

She had to blink away the tears in her eyes as she nodded and bowed her head, receiving a gentle kiss on her straw blond hair. "I... I will. Now.." She raised her head with a sad smile. "Go find your princess again."

He stepped back, letting his hands slip from hers while he returned her smile softly. "The world is filled with princesses, Ilia. You're living proof." Turning, he let his hand brush softly along Epona's flank as he started walking toward the path to the spring while his old friend sobbed quietly and leaned her head against that of an unusually quiet horse. His last words, as only Link's could, made her laugh softly despite her tears. "Oh, and don't forget to wash Epona for me."

* * *

Link brushed a few stray leaves from the top of the ivory stone while he listened to the soft, musical howling of the wind with closed eyes and a small smile on his lips. The words of one of his ancestors came to mind, and thanks to the Triforce, he knew precisely who that ancestor was and why he had borne such a burden on his ancient soul. He murmured his final words to his ancestor while the music of the wind sang softly. "I accepted life as the Hero, and I conveyed the lessons of that life to those who came after. I have no regrets. And I owe that to you."

Raising his head, the Hero adjusted the blue shield on his back and set off into the forest while he hummed the lullaby that had soothed his wife and daughter's troubled dreams. In the mist between the trees he felt the familiar presence of the golden wolf, accompanying him on the end of their final journey, free of regret and filled with hope.

* * *

The door ahead was shut and the ancient sentries stood guard, but they pounded their hammers into the earth at his approach and faded heavy stone swung slowly open for the bearer of the Triforce. The Sacred Grove was silent except for the whistling of the wind through the leaves of the trees. The mist that shrouded the area glowed in the moonlight while the Hero approached the Master Sword, resting peacefully in its pedestal. For one final time it served as the entrance to the Sacred Realm... and the door to a reunion he'd nearly wished for every day for twenty years. He came to a stop and knelt in front of the sword, gazing at the inscription of the Triforce upon the blade while it began to glow with a golden light. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around the hilt but did not draw it. Instead, he leaned his forehead against the pommel and closed his eyes, letting forty-five years of memories flow through him in his final moments in the realm where they were made. The faces of his mother and father had been distant, blurry images for all of his life, but at last they crystallized, along with his memories. Moisture welled in his eyes while the Triforce sang to him through the sacred blade. They too awaited him, he knew, but they had been patient for many years and could wait a little longer. There was another reunion that two hearts longed for.

Standing, Link let two tears fall from his eyes while he smiled and drew the blade, the world dissolving into a golden glow around him.

* * *

As Link crested a hill of green grass blooming with thousands of flowers, he inhaled the sweet scent of the warm afternoon breeze and closed his eyes beneath the golden glow of twilight. He'd been amused when the brilliant aura had faded to reveal the familiar surroundings of the Sacred Grove, as if the goddesses were playing a joke on him. But in place of mist and a pale white light from the moon, it was cast in an ethereal silver glow. Golden fireflies fluttered about amidst the leaves of the trees and the wind seemed to sing as it made its way through swaying branches. Despite being only hours away from the fulfillment of an old, longed-for wish, he found himself strolling contentedly through the woods and Hyrule Field while he hummed to himself, the Triforce singing along to the tune. The Master Sword was a familiar and comfortable weight on his back, but instead of being a reminder of duty and future dangers, it was a calming and peaceful influence, just like the rest of the Sacred Realm.

The tree that swayed gently in the breeze at the top of the hill was just as he remembered its counterpart in Hyrule; a peaceful place to rest his back while time seemed to stand still. But it had not been that for him alone. As he approached, footfalls quiet on the soft green grass, he caught sight of chestnut hair rippling softly in the wind behind a root that he used to rest beside. Smiling as he neared, he reached back and pulled his baldric and the ancient blade from his back, setting them down to lean against the tree trunk while he gazed down at the ivory skin that was so familiar.

He lowered himself quietly to the grass beside the root his dozing wife leaned against and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, drawing her back into his embrace. Zelda's head nuzzled comfortably against his shoulder and her soft hands slid atop his, a smile curling her pink lips. She didn't open her eyes as she whispered to him in a voice he had longed to hear for twenty years.

"What took you so long?"

For the first time in two decades there was no trace of sadness in Link's smile while he laid his head against hers and pressed his lips to her brow, letting the singing of the Triforce lull him to a peaceful slumber with his wife wrapped in his embrace.

* * *

_This was something that popped into my head over a year ago and was written in a few hours. Every time I read through it I find some bit of grammar to tweak, leaving me constantly refraining from publishing it. I always felt as if I could seriously expand on it but in lieu of that I started on a post-TP story that has been paused for revisions many times and is now taking a final shape. Since I hope to begin publishing it soon, I decided to stop waffling and post the one story out of my many documents that was actually finished, regardless of my continuing urges to tweak and edit._

_Other stories are in the works. See my profile for details if you'd like._


End file.
